Trusted and Believed
by Ohohen
Summary: [I was BORED] Two travelers come from far away in order to inform a certain someone about an attack in their village. Yes, there are two OCs. No, there is no romance. First Naruto fic.


-1**This is the first time I've submitted a Naruto story…I think I'll make one more in the future then I'll stop…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relative to Naruto or Naruto itself.**

**Uh…no romance. Enjoy. I'm just…bored. And this idea popped into my head! I'm no good at action, so you'll just have to ignore it.**

**Trustedand Believed** Chapter One: Misunderstandings 

Uchiha Sasuke sat near a tree…in a forest…concentrating; training. Alongside his companion, teammate, friend, as well as friendly rival, Uzamaki Naruto. On the other side of the tree was Haruno Sakura.

Kakashi-sensei was up in the tree, reading a book a child would not be permitted to read. The wind blew slowly and the sky was blue as well as the sun, being bright. A cloud crossed the sky every now and then, but overall, it was a good day.

Sasuke had learned to cooperate with his teammates, friends, and teachers over passing time. He had finally learned to accept them. He cared. Though, he didn't want to admit it, they were important. Just as long as they didn't pull his leg when trying to reach his goal; Revenge on Uchiha Itachi. He promised himself, that he would take revenge on his so called brother's action. It seemed cursed that he was related to him…that he was his brother.

Now he had companions alongside him, working his way up.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…HEY. SASUKE. TODAY WOULD BE NICE." Sasuke winced his eyes open. Naruto was inches from his face.

"Naruto…don't…you bring back horrible memories." Sasuke backed up slightly against the tree.

"Oh." Naruto stood up from his crouching position. "Gomen, Gomen!" (A/N: I know nothing about Japanese…I know barely anything about Naruto…So please mind me if they sound too OOC.)

"Be on guard. I feel a presence…" Kakashi said to them. "Don't waste your chakra yet…try to fight the enemy off without using chakra…" 'This can help with their training.'

Naruto thought it was a bizarre idea, to not use their chakra, but it could be part of the training. (A/N: Sakura has short hair. This takes place pass the beginning of season 2.)

"There!" Sakura threw several kunai knives at the enemy. Naruto could sense it too. As well as Sasuke. (A/N: I think they were called kunai knives…I'm not 100 sure…)

The trees had stopped rustling, in the area of the enemy, and silence filled the air.

Suddenly, the knives that Sakura had threw came back and attacked them once again…behind them?

"Watch out!" Kakashi called out. They all evaded the attack.

Sasuke scowled. "Show yourself!" 'He managed to go from one side to the other, without leaving a trace. He's powerful.'

The figure appeared in front of them. The clothing they were wearing was abnormal. None of them have seen them before. A white robe over two more layers white clothing? Sasuke saw a sword at his side. He had never studied nor seen a design like his before. He had short hair, hidden under a hat along with his face. Sasuke watched as the figure took a step back, then…

Disappeared?

The three genins gasped. "Where'd he go?" Naruto shook his head frantically looking for the enemy. Then, he felt a presence rush by him. It was headed toward Kakashi.

'If he is the strongest, with a better chance of stopping me, I shall paralyze you firstly…' a voice thought.

Kakashi was taken by surprise as he felt something tracing something on his back with their fingers. He would have stopped them, but he was taken by surprise, and they were too quick to stop. He felt himself surge and stop, having to be paralyzed.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried. "Are you okay?" Kakashi didn't seem to be in pain, and he wasn't, except the fact that he was struggling to move.

"N-Naruto!" He stammered out. (A/N: I know he would have been able to stop the attack, but it's just so it'll fit in the story.)

"Huh?" Naruto turned. "AH!" He NOW felt the presence, and decided to pinpoint the enemy's location, and then strike. He shut his eyes for a split second, and then they shot open.

"There! _Kage bunshin no jutsu!_" Shadow clones of Naruto appeared, and all headed towards one direction to where the enemy was.

Just when they were about to strike, Naruto felt a presence directly behind him. He turned his attention to the attacker, but it was too late. Soon enough, he was like his teacher, paralyzed in the air, and fell to the ground.

"AH!" Naruto yelled out in pain as he fell back first into the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed. "Get up!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura! Behind you!" Sasuke felt it rush by him towards Sakura as the target. She quickly pulled out her Kunai knife, and struck the figure. It was the closest strike yet, but her knife hit something with a clang, and it was revealed that the enemy had lifted his sword from its socket and blocked the attack. Sakura felt the blade to the back of her neck, and didn't dare to move. The enemy did the same to Sakura, as they did to Kakashi and Naruto.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Take him down!"

Sasuke could feel that the enemy was striking in front head on, so he decided that when he was close enough, he'd attack from close up.

'Closer…closer…NOW!' Sasuke started the hand signs for _Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu_. He had improved, and his hand signs were as quick as ever now. (A/N: I think that's what it was called…the technique was called…I forgot. Lots of fire elements you know!)

What shocked him was that he stopped. He was on the line of completing. He was so close. So, close. He had felt something on his wrist, which stopped his hand signals from going any farther.

'He…he stopped my signals…' Sasuke though in awe.

'U-Uchiha…Uchiha…blood…Uchiha…bloodline…' the enemy thought.

Moments passed, and Sasuke finally snapped out of his confusion. He lifted his face, and noticed that the enemy's middle and fore finger were on his wrist, where his veins were. His thumb was behind his wrist, holding it in some kind of position.

Sasuke winced, and struck him. They evaded, and backed to the side in front of him. The enemy looked up. Sasuke saw that he had dark, black eyes.

"S-Sasuke…Uchiha…then…you must be…U-Uzamaki Naruto…Haruno…Sakura…and…." His finger moved to point at whoever's name he was saying. His face landed on Kakashi's face.

"You're…"

"KAKASHI! HELLOOOOO! KAKASHI!" Kakashi's eyes widened. 'Who the…'

"Over here!" a man, an old man, with a similar outfit as the person who attacked earlier had on except it was a combination of black and white, came running over with stars sparkling around his face. The hair on the side of his head that were near his ears was grey and white.

"Singoshi?" said Kakashi. (A/N: Uh…I saw it in a magazine…) Sasuke inferred that since Kakashi said 'Singoshi' the man was probably 'Singoshi'.

Sasuke was right. Singoshi came over and gave Kakashi a friendly hug. Naruto and Sakura's eyes turned into anime dots. Sasuke winced, his attention off of the attacker.

"Ah…I see that my apprentice has mistaken you!" Singoshi turned to the attacker. "Ah Mahn! Next time be careful of who you attack and paralyze! I'm just thankful you didn't inject poison…" (Cantonese Romanization: Ah Mahn! Ha chee seiw sum da been goh ah! Ho choi lay mo ga doke ja…) (A/N: I'm not doing that anymore…I got a lot of the words wrong…)

"Hai…Singoshi teacher." (Cantonese: Hai, Sing seen sahn.) (A/N: NO MORE NO MORE!)

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, or Sasuke understood anything they were saying.

"Eh…" the attacker went over to Kakashi when Singoshi released him. "Deu-Gomen Nasai Kakashi-san!" He was about to speak in that foreign language again. But they stopped themselves.

"It's okay." Kakashi smiled reassuringly. "So," he turned to Singoshi. "This is your successor you were saying the other night? I forgot that you were coming!" he smiled. "I see you have taught them a lot. Including in ways of communication. Three languages eh? Impressive. Must be a quick learner." Kakashi smiled at the attacker. He lifted their face. He grinned. "How unexpected. Impressive indeed Singoshi!"

"Ah…you're making me blush Kakashi!" Singoshi scratched that back of his head. "Oh yes, Ah Mahn-er-Mahn. Do release your hostages. Apologize for the misunderstanding as well please. Sorry for the trouble caused here Kakashi."

"Ah, it was a misunderstanding. Don't worry about it. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura shouldn't take it too seriously." Kakashi said in reply.

Now known as Mahn, went over and released Naruto. He held out a hand to Naruto and helped him up.

"Sorry about that Naruto. You hurt yourself?" he asked. Naruto looked up.

"WELL. OF COURSE IT HURT! WHAT DO YOU THINK? I FELL ON THE GROUND ON MY BACK!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Kakashi smiled.

"Now, now, Naru-" Kakashi was interrupted.

"No, Kakashi-san. Naruto was hurt. He is hurt. I should be the only one responsible." Mahn said.

"Uh…um…but…" Kakashi didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry Kakashi. I trust my successor knows what they're doing." Singoshi stopped him.

"Thank you Singoshi-sensei. I shall continue." Mahn turned to Naruto. He lifted a finger and twirled it. "Turn."

"NO! Why should I listen to you! I can't trust you! After what you did to me!"

"Then I shall make you turn." Mahn twirled her finger. Naruto made a face.

"Huh? AH!" Naruto turned and had his back towards Mahn. "Sorry about that." Mahn put her hands on his back.

"HEY! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME-me…" After a final shove that followed paths on his back made by Mahn, he felt…better.

"Whoa…" Naruto moved around with his back. "Its better…it's like it never happened." he looked up at Mahn. "Um…sorry for yelling earlier. And thanks."

"Heh. No problem." he went over to Sakura and released her as well.

"You're strong. Being able to pinpoint my location so quickly." he smiled.

"Ah…thanks…I was getting stiff there." Sakura smiled while stretching a bit.

"Sorry." Mahn apologized.

"Ah, it's okay Mahn-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully. "I'm sure you didn't mean it Mahn-kun!"

'-kun…'

"You're okay right Haruno?" Mahn asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine! But you sure gave me a scare back there. You must be very strong." she said.

"Ah…I'm just like…so-so." he said in reply. Then he walked over to Sasuke.

"I'm…I'm sorry." he said.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets. 'I don't like this guy…how did he know my name? I'll have to have my guard at all times when he's around…' Sasuke thought.

"Oh um…Mahn? Did you happen to see my hat anywhere?" Singoshi asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm wearing it. Remember? You gave it to me to get passed that perverted man earlier?" Mahn said. This confused Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Hm…Oh! I remember now!" Singoshi grinned. "Can I have it back?"

"Yeah." Mahn took of the hat and revealed…long hair?

Long strands of hair, much longer then Sakura's when it was long, fell below her waist.

(A/N: The hat is one of those Chinese/Japanese looking hats. You know the ones that look like huge cones? But their wide? I think Uchiha Itachi wore one before…I'm not sure.)

It was revealed that Mahn, the deadly, powerful, and quick attacker who attacked earlier, was a girl. Without that hat, it showed her true, soft, nature.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all gasped.

"It's…it's…IT'S A SHE! I WAS BEATEN BY A GIRL!" Naruto went crazy. Sakura just stared. 'And I said Mahn-kun…she's so pretty…maybe…maybe I'll ask for some fashion advice later…'

Mahn's eyes widened slightly, blinked, and turned toward the three genin, and smiled. Sasuke showed no emotion, while Naruto grinned with a slight blush growing on his face. Sakura got stars in her eyes. 'She's pretty, prettier when she smiles, AND she's powerful! I wish I were like her! Though…I've never seen her fighting style before…'

"That's why you took me by surprise when you called me 'Mahn-kun' instead of 'Mahn-Chan' or something." She told Sakura.

Sakura laughed nervously, her hand behind her back. "…I guess I should be the one who's sorry this time huh?"

"Oh, you didn't know. Besides, it fooled that perverted man earlier yesterday morning." Sakura smiled.

"So, you know languages from the Central and Southern languages? As well as part of the Northern and Central Eastern languages as well? Added to Japanese?" Kakashi asked.

"Um…Oh, yes! Yes, I do. Sing teacher taught me." she said as she put a small handful of hair back up, and letting it fall down again with the rest of her hair. She put a small decorated ornament through it.

"Say…where do you people come from anyways?" Naruto asked, walking up to Kakashi and Singoshi. Sakura walked up as well.

"We come from…from…China." Singoshi said. "Or, Mahn did. She was born in Canton, and went under my training. I moved from Japan to China." Singoshi said.

"China? There's a very small mentioning about China here." Sakura said.

"Ah yes, my dear friend Sing here is also a powerful ninja." Kakashi said.

"Well, a former one. But I can still fight like the jounin I was before, just like you were before too right Kakashi?" he said.

"Yes."

"So, how long will you be staying?" Sakura asked Mahn, who had joined the conversation as well as Sasuke, who said nothing.

"Three days, two nights Haruno." she said in reply.

"We still have business back home." Mahn added. "But I'm sure we'll visit sometime after if you want." Sakura's face lit up. (A/N: Mahn's full name is Yeh Mahn Lum. I think that's…Night Lam or something. She's like…13 or 14 or 15. You pick.)

"Let me take you to your room." Kakashi said, and started walking into the forest.

"But, Kakashi-sensei! The village is that way!" Sakura pointed toward the direction of the village.

"We have…a reservation." Kakashi said. Sakura gave a confused look. "I hope you have your possessions like I told you before."

"Um…Oh, yeah! I have them!" Sakura lifted her pink bag along with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Good. Now let's go." The genins followed Kakashi into the forest.

"Say…Mahn? Where's Kakashi-sensei taking us? Do you have any idea?" Sakura asked, walking along side Mahn, who shook her head.

"This is the first time here Haruno. I don't know anything about the land."

"Oh…"

"But, I trust your sensei should be taking us somewhere for shelter." she said.

"Maybe…" Sakura said before returning o walk beside Sasuke. Sakura sighed. Sasuke looked at Sakura briefly, and then continued on.

"What did she say to you?" he asked, eyes shut.

"I asked where we were going, she said she didn't know." Sakura replied. "So, what do you think of Mahn-Chan so far Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Sasuke didn't reply, and kept walking.

"Here we are!" Kakashi said when the arrived at the opening.

"Whoa…" Naruto stared eyes wide.

"I never saw this here!" Sakura exclaimed.

There was a large house in front of them, not so fancy on the outside, but Sakura knew inside it was different.

"Impressive no? Our companions used to hang around here when we were younger. So we built this." Kakashi said.

"You built this Kakashi-sensei! Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But why did we have to bring our clothes and belongings?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I decided that we should sleep here for the time being until our guests leave. It's also a good place to train as well." Kakashi said.

"So…We'll be here for the next three days and two nights! This is going to be so much fun, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked Sasuke again.

"Sure…" he said quietly.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto was the first to run in.

"Awesome!" Naruto ran around the house. "It's huge!"

"Wow…" Sakura stared as she looked around.

"I'm very glad I came Kakashi." Singoshi told him when they entered.

"Well, having to not seen you in so long, I am too. You know where you and Mahn's room is right?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course! It's as clear as ever! I can remember it as if it just happened yesterday!" Singoshi exclaimed.

Mahn just watched like it was some kind of tennis game.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, let me take you to your room before you start messing with anything."

"Coming!" Naruto and Sakura went over to Kakashi. He started walking towards a hallway.

"Okay, you three get the largest room, I'll be next door, and Singoshi and Mahn will be across from you. Understood?"

"Understood." they all said.

"Just, unpack, and then start to wash up to eat." Kakashi shut the door.

Sasuke had already started to unpack as well as Sakura. Pretty soon, Naruto did too.

"Well, I'll go clean up first, and then you two can go." Sakura started towards the sliding door. Naruto was about to object, but then Sakura would probably say "Ladies first" or something.

Sasuke just sat, thinking about Mahn, how she knew his name.

Sakura came out of the shower, and happened to pass by Mahn's room. 'Hm…this may be a good time to talk to her.' Sakura walked up to the door, and was about to knock on the side of the door, (The door was already open.) but someone stopped her.

"Haruno?"

"Huh?"

Mahn turned her head. "So, it is you! Is there something you need?" Mahn's hair was in some fancy design, in which Sakura had never seen before. She let it down and Sakura watched as her hair tumbled down.

"Well…for one thing…you can call me Sakura-chan if you want." Mahn smiled and nodded. "Also…I just wanted to know…" Sakura blushed a bit. Mahn gave a confused look.

"How you…keep your looks up." Sakura blurted out.

"You mean how I groom myself?"

"Uh…yeah…" Sakura said in a quiet voice. She went over and sat down on the small bed on the floor, which was flat, but comfortable.

"Well…to tell you the truth, I don't groom myself." Mahn gave her a sheepish smile.

"Eh? You don't?" Sakura was shocked.

"No…I only brush my hair when in the morning, after a shower, and before I sleep. I keep myself clean. And…that's about it."

"Really?" Sakura leaned in with her eyes wide.

"Uh…" Mahn backed away slightly, wincing. "Yeah…and on days where I have to dress up, I do the same, put up my hair, add some fancy little ornaments, and done."

"Ornaments? Can I see?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…sure." Mahn went into her bag. "I knew I didn't need them, but they're all from the people of the village I come from. I keep them as a memory." She took out what looked like sharp, then chopsticks with little ornaments at the end. The stick was metal, so Sakura knew it wasn't a chopstick.

"Wow!" her face lit up. "They're so pretty!" she exclaimed, taking them in her hand.

"Yeah, some of them are from the village, some of them I bought in packets, so I may have extras sometimes."

"Oh…" Sakura examined more of the ornaments.

"Well," Mahn stood up. "I'm going to go clean up, and then I'll meat you at dinner okay? Feel free to look around while I'm gone."

"Okay, thank you." Sakura watched as Mahn disappeared behind the sliding door.

Minutes later…

Sasuke left the bathroom, in his usual clothes. He had finished bathing, though you couldn't tell. He started down the hallway, and saw Mahn, slipping on her robe. (She was already dressed.) She turned his way.

"Sasuke."

"So, you and Mahn-Chan came because Uchiha Itachi and some unknown ninjas attacked your village for an unknown reason?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I have no relatives there, but I do have friends." Singoshi's eyes furrowed in frustration. "They have put Mahn's sister in serious condition. She has no experience in fighting, besides a brief introduction. We receive information, and found that Itachi Uchiha was much too strong for anyone to defeat. Even if the whole village attacked, added to the emperor's army." he frowned.

"He paralyzed me…with some kind of technique…fear…it felt like. He paralyzed me with fear, and I could not move. I was about to be killed, until Mahn returned from helping the villagers, and blocked his attack. Though, his power exceeded her limits, and she was defeated as well. I was paralyzed, and she was too weak to block or evade when he was about to strike, but thankfully, he left from the call of his companions. The emperor had declared they had stolen something, but he wouldn't tell us what."

"Uchiha…Itachi…went as far as your village across the ocean to destroy…" Naruto scowled.

"What is your fighting style? I've never seen anything like it. Who are you exactly? How did you know my name?" Sasuke demanded. Mahn had a fair face and her lip was a straight line. She told him about what Itachi did to her village and sister, and it really shut him up. How it hurt her and her teacher. She showed him the scar that barely missed her vein from a deadly attack that was launched.

"I know you probably think I'm powerful, but I'm not. I didn't let my guard down in that battle. I was fighting with my true power. But I lost. So I am nothing compared to him." Sasuke still stayed silent.

"We found out that Itachi had killed off just about the entire clan…except for one. A single soul survived the Uchiha clan besides Itachi himself. His name…was Uchiha Sasuke." To Sasuke, it sounded as if she quickly whispered his name at the end. She stood up. "I was ordered to tell you this in private. So there would be no interruptions."

"We knew we were strong, but not strong enough. For us to be on a level as high as Itachi, it would take decades. We knew that ninja's and samurais had a better chance of defeating him, and they had a very high acceleration on fighting levels and statistics, so ninjas like you and Naruto have a better chance of defeating Itachi. We figured since Itachi killed off the clan, including his parents as well as your parents, we'd have to enforce you with as much information and power as we can, in order to help stop Itachi. We didn't want to get involved as much, so Sing teacher and I were the only ones, and the emperor himself. Nobody else was involved. Nobody else knew. And if you decline our request it will be of no use. We shall force you what we know." She started walking away.

"We do not want anything from you. We only hope you reach your goal, and go on with your life." and she walked away to where they were eating.

"Ah, Mahn! You came just in time to eat!" Singoshi grinned. Mahn gave him a look. Singoshi's grin turned into a serious frown, and nodded.

"Well, now that we're settled, why don't we just wait for Sasuke?" This time Singoshi gave Mahn a look, who did the same thing they did, and nodded.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered. 'I wonder…if he ran into trouble? No…he wouldn't!'

'_OF COURSE HE WOULDN'T! SASUKE-KUN IS THE BEST NINJA THERE IS! HE'LL BEAT THE STUFFINGS OUTTA ANYONE, ANYTIME!'_

"Um…I'll go look for him, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded, and continued talking.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked around, but found no one.

Sakura turned on the hallway and stared at the small garden in the middle. She sighed. 'It's so pretty…hm…I'm worried about Sasuke-kun…I wonder where he went?' Suddenly, Sakura felt someone near her; she turned her head in alert only to find Sasuke, standing there.

Before Sakura left to look for Sasuke, After Mahn had spoken to Sasuke

'I can't…I can't get so many people involved. Can they not mind their own business? It's between me and…and…_him_. They have no right…they have no right…' Sasuke walked around the corner and stared at the small garden. 'If they came, then that means they think I'm weak. Not strong enough to defeat him…what do they know? They're just jumping to conclusions…' Sasuke frowned. Then, he heard someone sigh. He turned his head to see Sakura.

End of Flashback

"Sasuke-kun! Where have you been? I was so worried!" Sakura put her hands on her chest. Sasuke closed his eyes and didn't reply. He walked around her and went to eat. "I've been here. You just didn't see me." he said. Sakura made a worried face and followed Sasuke back into the room before.

"Sasuke! What took you so long! My stomach is hurting now from waiting! I can eat a horse!" Naruto yelled when Sasuke entered.

"…Go ahead. Eat one. I won't stop you." Sasuke said with his arms crossed.

"Grr…" Naruto was about to start another quarrel.

"Um…hey, Uzamaki? If you're as hungry as you say you are, then you should eat now! No need to waste your energy right? Recharge it, and then save your fight for later when you have the energy to fight! Though…I'd rather you not…"

'Hm…good point.' Naruto thought before digging in to his dinner rice. Sasuke gave a suspicious look at Mahn. Mahn noticed, and was confused, but didn't look up.

After dinner, everybody went to their rooms, Kakashi to his, Singoshi to his, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura to theirs, and Mahn to hers.

Sakura left to Mahn's room. She knocked like before.

"Oh. Sakura-chan. Hello. Is there something you need?" she asked, letting down her hair. Sakura watched as the hair fell.

"Um…well, I just came to chat, since I don't go to bed so early." she replied.

"Oh, well feel free to come by anytime to chat and talk. You're always welcome." Mahn put away her clothes and laid another stack of clothes in the corner. Sakura stared. Mahn seemed organized, like she was. But Mahn wasn't as organized as Sakura was. In life, and battles.

(Everybody's room is like those old Japanese rooms, and there's a small mat on the floor along with a pillow to sleep on. There are a couple of different designs in each room, maybe a scroll or two on the wall.)

Later, when Sakura returned, she saw that Naruto was in the middle, Sasuke on the right, sleeping. She got mad.

'_GRRR! NARUTO! I WAS TO SLEEP NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!' _she screamed in her head.

So, as determined as she was, she pushed, shoved, punched, and kicked Naruto to the other mat on the very left. Then she plopped herself down in her mat. Moments later, she felt a bit guilty for moving him like that, so she got up, covered Naruto before going back to sleep.

'Hmpf.' Sasuke thought after he heard what Sakura was doing. Shoving Naruto over. 'Immature.'

Sasuke wasn't asleep though. He was in deep thought. About all that happened today. He didn't want to admit it, but he was having trouble sleeping. He rolled over more to the right, accidentally bumping into the shelf. The shelf was holding his bag, which didn't fall, but something fell out. He immediately reached out his hand and grabbed it before if fell on the floor, which would result in his teammates to awake.

Sasuke sighed a silent sigh of relief. He wondered what he had caught that had fallen out of his bag. He took his other hand, and started feeling it. Immediately, he knew what he was holding. It was his bamboo flute. Sasuke had been so busy lately, that he had forgotten that he knew how to play. He was quite good at it as well. He didn't remember putting it in his bag the other night, but it was probably in there before he was packing. He's been so concentrated on the latest events, that he never paid attention to his instruments. Mainly his bamboo flute. He quickly tossed the flute, back up in the bag with a lucky toss, and quickly fell asleep.

**Ohohen: I KNOW I KNOW IT WAS STUPID! DON'T READ IT THEN! DON'T REVIEW THEN! YOU DON'T WANT TO REVIEW FOR A CRAPPY STORY RIGHT? GO AHEAD GO AHEAD! I DON'T CARE!**

**Each chapter is going to represent one whole day, if you continue reading that is and take interest in this story.**

**But I must say…I'm impressed on how I made the action scene! I don't know if it'd be categorized as 'Action', but I tried right?**

**My gosh this was a long chapter…**


End file.
